Robert Blackman
|birthplace = |awards = 2 Emmy Awards, 8 nominations 1 Shooting Star Award |roles = Costume designer |characters = |image2 = Bob Blackman with sketches.jpg |caption2 = ...designing costumes for Deep Space Nine |image3 = Blackman with uniforms, 1989.jpg |caption3 = ...examining Starfleet uniforms prior to the beginning of TNG Season 3 in 1989 }} Robert "Bob" Blackman is a Costume Designer who worked on the last five seasons of and the entire run of , and . He also worked on and designed the Starfleet uniforms introduced in and subsequently used on Deep Space Nine, Voyager, , and . Brought in on recommendation of colleague and friend Durinda Rice Wood, who opted to leave the franchise, his costume work for Star Trek has earned him two Emmy Awards, supplemented with an additional eight nominations. Blackman was honored by SkyBox International with an individual card entry, no. 17, in their 1993 specialty Star Trek: The Next Generation - Behind the Scenes trading card set . In 2007 he was interviewed for the documentary Star Trek: Beyond the Final Frontier, which is about the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction, held in 2006 and for which he also filmed a short interview which is available as a supplement to the collectors edition of the auctions catalogue. In the Trek series Blackman was referenced on okudagrams and dedication plaques as Bob Blackman (Starfleet), Bob Blackman (23rd century Starfleet), and R. Blackman in addition to several interviews and articles in Star Trek magazines (listed below). Career outside Star Trek In addition to his work on Star Trek, Blackman, who holds a Bachelor's degree in Fine Arts from the University of Texas as well as a Fine Arts Master's degree from the Yale School of Drama (as did his friend Durinda Wood), won another Emmy Award in 2009 for Outstanding Costumes for a Series for the Pushing Daisies episode "Bzzzzzzzzz!", shared with Carol Kunz. Back in 1988 he was nominated for a Saturn Award for Best Costumes for his work as costume designer on the science fiction thriller The Running Man. In 2006 he was awarded with the Career Achievement Award and the Spotlight Award from the Costume Designers Guild which also awarded him for his work in Pushing Daisies in 2008 and nominated him again in 2009 for Outstanding Costume Design for Television Series – Period/Fantasy. Prior to his work in the costume department Blackman portrayed William Ferris in the Spyforce episode "The Major" back in 1972. Nick Tate also had a role in this episode. It is not known when he quit acting to change careers to wardrobe design or who his mentor was in wardrobe design. After he changed careers from acting to wardrobe design, Blackman worked on the drama 'night, Mother (1986), the Hallmark Hall of Fame episode "Stones for Ibarra" (1988), the horror television series Nightmare Classics (1989), the comedy Worth Winning (1989, where he worked with Camille Argus, Phyllis Corcoran-Woods, and David Page), the reality show American Gladiators (1991-1993), and the Privileged pilot episode (2008). Between 2007 and 2009 he worked as costume designer on Bryan Fuller's fantasy series Pushing Daisies with Carol Kunz and Deborah Ambrosino. After Pushing Daisies wrapped in 2009, Blackman continued to work as costume designer on television productions such as the series, The Cape, Rizzoli & Isles and GCB, with the TV movie Mockingbird Lane (2012) his most recent recorded credit. Star Trek interviews * DVD special features ** TNG Season 7 DVD-special feature, "Dressing The Future Year Seven" ("The Process"), interviewed on and ** DS9 Season 4 DVD-special feature, "Robert Blackman's Designs of the Future" * Print publications ** , 1990 ** "Robert Blackman – Costume Designer", Bill Warren, , 1991 ** "Creating Star Trek Chic with Robert Blackman", Joe Nazzaro, , 1995 ** , 1997 ** "Fashions of the Future", , 1997 ** "Shades of Gray", Star Trek: Insurrection - Official Movie Souvenir Magazine, 1998 ** "Star Trek costumes: Seven of Nine", , 1999 ** "Robert Blackman: Costume Designer for Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Voyager", , 2000 ** "Robert Blackman: Costume Designer for Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Voyager", , 2001 ** , 2001 ** "Robert Blackman: Costume Designer for the Delta Quadrant species", , 2001 ** "Robert Blackman: Costume Designer for Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Enterprise", , 2002 ** , 2002 ** "Dressed for Success", Nick Joy, , 2003 ** , 2003 * Star Trek documentaries ** Journey's End: The Saga of Star Trek: The Next Generation, 1995 ** Star Trek: Voyager - Inside the New Adventure, 1995 ** Star Trek: Beyond the Final Frontier, 2007 Star Trek awards Robert Blackman has received the following award wins and nominations for his work on Star Trek: * Emmy Awards: Blackman received the following Emmy Award wins and nominations in the category Outstanding Costume Design for a Series: ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode ** Emmy Award for the episode ** Emmy Award for the episode ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Abram Waterhouse ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Carol Kunz ** Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Carol Kunz * Shooting Star Award: Blackman received the following honorary Shooting Star Award as Costume Designer from the FantastiCon Science-Fiction Convention ** for , and Voyager External links * * * * Robert Blackman Curriculum es:Robert Blackman Category:Costume designers Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:FantastiCon Award winners